Amour interdit, amour impossible ?
by Rinka-sann
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto s’aiment, mais c’est un amour interdit, surpasseront-ils l’interdit ? Un amour interdit reste-t-il un amour impossible ?


Titre : Amour interdit, amour impossible ?

Autatrice : Rinka

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Sasuke et Naruto s'aiment, mais c'est un amour interdit, surpasseront-ils l'interdit ? Un amour interdit reste-t-il un amour impossible ?

Genre : Romance

Couples : Sasuke/Naruto principalement, mais aussi du Gaara/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten et Kiba/Ino.

Note non importante : J'ai écrit cet one-shot en découvrant qu'un de mes camarades était homophobe, j'avais les nerfs à vif.

Amour interdit, amour impossible ?

Un amour interdit restera-t-il un amour impossible ? L'interdit peut-il être surmonté ? La liberté s'ouvrira-t-elle à eux ? Tous deux nés hommes, une relation non admise au sein du village. Et qu'il plus est, l'un étant un traître, dernier de son clan, une descendance a été demandé pour une intégration totale à Konoha. L'autre porteur de Démon, rejeté et haït depuis son enfance. Tous deux étaient méprisés par leur village natal. Sasuke Uchiwa, c'était le nom du premier garçon, était à présent fiancé avec sa chère coéquipière, Sakura Haruno. Le jeune homme, ayant à présent atteint l'âge de sa majorité, devait se trouvait une fiancée. Son choix fut vite fait, étant donné que sa coéquipière était la seule personne du sexe féminin le proche de lui. Cependant, nous pouvions croire que seul le garçon souffrait de ses fiançailles, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient tous les deux anéantis, tous deux avaient déjà quelqu'un dans leur cœur mais c'était et cela restait un amour interdit. Ils avaient donc tous les deux convenus qu'au lieu de souffrir seul, ils souffriront à deux et qu'ainsi leurs moitiés trouveront le bonheur auprès d'une autre personne. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, depuis l'annonce des fiançailles, deux autres personnes étaient eux aussi anéantis, le moment qu'ils appréhendaient était arrivé, ils devront à présent tous les quatre être séparés de leur moitié, ainsi quitter le bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu pendant trois ans. Ils avaient tous les quatre compris que personne, oui personne, ne pourrait remplacer leur ancien partenaire, puisque leurs corps et âme leur appartenaient déjà. Quand ils durent se séparer, leur cœur était parti avec leur moitié, oui c'était leur moitié et qui formait un tout, un « nous ».

L'ancienne équipe sept depuis ce jour excellait, ils ne faiblissaient devant aucune mission, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Depuis qu'il avait tous les trois atteints le niveau de Jounins, leur professeur, ne voulant pas d'autres élèves était retourné dans les Anbus. Tous pensaient que tout allait bien pour cette équipe, deux membres allaient se marier, le dernier étant de plus en plus accepté par les habitants. Tous pensaient qu'ils baignaient dans un bonheur absolu, mais au contraire, il fallait se demander : pourquoi mettaient-ils autant d'ardeur dans leur mission, pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas se reposer pour les prochaines fiançailles... La réponse devenait évidence, pour oublier : ce malheur qui planait sur eux, cet amour impossible. Oui, c'était interdit, oui, une relation entre deux hommes était tout bonnement interdit. Plus loin, à des kilomètres, un jeune homme roux, assis à son bureau pensait à sa petite fleur, oui bien entendu les relations entre différents villages étaient difficiles et encore plus si l'un était un Kage, ce qui devenait impossible. Déjà qu'il ne la voyait que rarement, plus ou moins une fois par mois mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ils se cachaient loin des villageois, à l'abri des regards et passaient de merveilleux moments ensemble puisque le temps était précieux pour eux.

Sasuke avait acheté un nouvel appartement pour ses fiançailles avec Sakura, tous supposaient qu'ils voulaient construire une relation sur de nouvelles bases, sans être hantés par le drame passé des Uchiwa, mais ils avaient tous tords et ça seule, Sakura, connaissait les vraies raisons. Puisque ce fut elle-même qui proposa d'acheter un nouvel appartement, à présent elle le comprenait mieux quiconque. Oui, elle savait que le manoir était rempli de souvenirs pour son fiancé. Des souvenirs avec son ange blond, toutes ses affaires étaient encore présentes, rien ne bougerait, ce manoir était rempli de son odeur, des moments passés avec lui... Tout ce qui représentait leur amour était ici, dans ce manoir, tout allait par paire. C'est ainsi dans ce nouvel appartement, tout objet était neuf. Sasuke qui ne pouvait prendre ses affaires, parce qu'il savait qu'en emportant il briserait leur bonheur passé mais aussi parce qu'en les voyant tous les jours, il se souviendrait de leur passé commun. Ces deux là, se rapprochaient de plus en plus, une complicité s'était installée, mais ils savaient que malgré tout, ces fiançailles sonnaient définitivement faux, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'aimer, cette profonde amitié qui les unissait l'en empêcher mais surtout leur cœur étant déjà pris et ne battant seulement pour cette personne.

Sasuke, Sakura ainsi que Naruto, troisième membre de cette équipe, étaient à peine majeurs qu'ils avaient déjà confronté les problèmes de la vie quotidienne pour tout adulte responsable. Tous les trois avaient quinze ans, quand tout a basculé pour eux, ils avaient grandis trop vite, se retrouvant face à un mur. Cet amour leur avait certes donné le bonheur mais aussi la maturité, cette maturité qui était venue trop tôt. Ce qui leur permit certes d'exceller dans leur mission, oui, ils avaient appris à cacher leur souffrance. C'est ainsi que Sakura se rapprocha d'autant plus de ses coéquipiers, puisqu'elle comprenait enfin ce qu'ils ressentaient et elle les admirait pour leur courage. Ils avaient réussi à survivre tout ce temps dans la solitude mais surtout à la cacher. Oui, elle les admirait, parce qu'elle ne la supportait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait trop mal, mais elle résistait, elle faisait tout pour ne pas la montrer et être aussi forte que ses coéquipiers. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit enfin pourquoi ces deux là s'étaient autant attachés l'un à l'autre, pourquoi Naruto s'acharnait-il à poursuivre Sasuke, certes il le considérait comme son frère, mais ils avaient un lien qu'ils n'avaient avec personne d'autre. Elle se sentit nulle, égoïste, oui comment pouvait-elle être si faible et si aveugle à l'époque. Ils avaient tout simplement trouvé une méthode bien à eux pour s'en sortir, bien qu'elle soit opposée. Elle s'en était voulue, quand elle raconta cela à ses coéquipiers, ils avaient souri, un vrai mais certes petit ou un rictus pour certain, ils lui pardonnaient.

Kakashi étant retourné dans les Anbus voyait rarement ses anciens élèves, il les observait de loin mourir à petit feu, oui leur cœur mourait, mais il ne pouvait rien ni faire. Ils avaient tous les trois mis un masque comme leur professeur, mais transparent pour eux trois, donc bien plus difficile à porter. Mais il se fissurait à mesure que le temps passait, c'est ainsi qu'Ino Yamanaka, meilleure amie de Sakura, ne fit aucune remarque sur les fiançailles de son amie. Elle avait un jour demandé la raison, mais Sakura lui avait simplement souri, un sourire si triste. Elle avait alors demandé l'avis de ses coéquipiers Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akimichi. Ils avaient eux aussi deviné, pour Shikamaru, cela avait été simple, il avait tout de suite remarqué l'état de l'équipe sept depuis les fiançailles de Sakura et de Sasuke. Il avait éclairé la lanterne de ses coéquipiers, il les comprenait, lui aussi vivait un amour difficile mais pas impossible. Ino allait de plus en plus souvent à la rencontre de son petit-copain, pour trouver du réconfort. Kiba, le petit-ami en question, trouvait fort anormal son comportement, alla lui-même demandé conseil à ses coéquipiers. Après son petit discours, Shino avait juste remonté ses lunettes, Hinata quand à elle avait une petite mine en lui montrant l'équipe sept qui passait par là, ils devaient sûrement revenir de mission. Kiba voulut les saluer mais Shino l'interrompit et montra le visage des trois jeunes. Malgré la bonne humeur qu'animait Naruto, nous pouvions voir qu'il fixait souvent les bagues de fiançailles de ses coéquipiers et s'arrêtait de parler durant quelques secondes, pour reprendre de plus belle. Il comprit, ils avaient tous les trois compris et ils les admiraient. Même Lee ne criait plus haut et fort qu'il allait conquérir le cœur de la belle fleur de cerisier, ni ne se plaignait qu'il avait échoué, nous pouvions voir aussi que Tenten s'agrippait de plus en plus au T-shirt de Neji, son actuel petit-copain, de peur qu'il disparaisse, il comprenait. Cette petite bande malgré l'enthousiasme qu'il y régnait, avait de plus en plus souvent des silences lourds surtout au sujet des nouveaux fiancés, mais le dynamisme revenait toujours, par une blague de Naruto, le plus souvent.

Les jeunes ninjas pensaient avoir atteint le fond, l'équipe sept pensaient vraiment ne jamais s'en remettre, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus bas. Ce petit quotidien fut bouleversé par un évènement des plus imprévus, bon ou mauvais, il n'y a que l'avenir qui saura l'éclaircir. Pendant une mission des plus banals pour l'équipe sept, Sakura s'évanouit à la grande porte de Konoha alors que Gaara les attendait à l'entrée, celui-ci était venu pour les prochains examens de chûnins. Dès qu'il la vit tomber, il paniqua et oublia même qu'elle était fiancée pour courir à l'hôpital. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien, cet évanouissement était dû au manque de sommeil, c'est ainsi qu'elle fut suspendue de mission le temps qu'elle se repose, malgré son désaccord. Cependant seul Sasuke pouvait entrer la voir, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était désolé, il savait qu'une autre personne méritait plus que lui la place au chevet de la jeune fille mais il la vit pleurer doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas que les personnes extérieures l'entendent.

« Dis-moi tout. »

La phrase était des plus banales mais l'essentiel y était, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier, oui c'était son confident et elle était le sien. Elle répondit simplement :

« Je suis enceinte. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il comprenait. Ces simples trois petits mots signifiaient tout, il ne répondit pas, il attendait seulement qu'elle continue. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un médecin pour savoir, elle le savait déjà, mais elle n'avait rien dit sur son état.

« Je ne peux pas avorter. »

Ces simples mots que nous pourrions croire des plus banals, bien sûr des fiancés qui attendent des enfants est un fait quotidien mais seulement ils savaient que c'était bien plus compliqué.

« Ne leur dit pas. »

Cette phrase pourrait sembler des plus incompréhensibles, mais Sasuke comprit et acquit. Elle avait seulement besoin d'être seule un moment, alors il sortit donner des nouvelles à ses amis dont l'un était sûrement le plus impatient des deux. Il confirma ce que l'infirmière avait dit précédemment. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital avec regret, elle avait besoin de repos. Ce petit évènement passé, le quotidien reprit, cependant Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal dans les missions, le matin elle disparaissait pour revenir avec le petit-déjeuner, souriante. Seul, Sasuke venait l'accueillir en lui prenant la nourriture des mains, suivit de près de Naruto. Quand au Kazekage, qui resterait jusqu'à la fin des examens de chûnins, il trouvait de plus en plus anormal l'état de la jeune fille, dès qu'elle rentrait le soir, elle partait aux toilettes durant une bonne demi-heure, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, les garçons ne faisaient aucune remarque, mais il savait qu'ils avaient eux aussi remarqué, Gaara pourrait se dire « Ca passera, ce n'est juste qu'un moment de faiblesse », mais dès qu'il s'agissait de la personne aimée, l'inquiétude était au comble. C'est pourquoi il avait rallongé son séjour à Konoha mais étant le Kazekage, il n'avait pu le rallonger d'une semaine, pour voir si son état s'améliorait. La semaine était bientôt fini, l'état de Sakura se stabilisait, cependant un jour, elle s'évanouit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci ce fut toujours Gaara qui l'emmena à l'hôpital, le même schéma recommença. Cependant cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas seulement Sasuke qui entra dans la chambre.

« Je veux des explications. »

Sakura ne fut pas étonnée de la réplique du jeune roux, ni personne d'ailleurs. Sasuke voulut sortir en emmenant Naruto avec lui mais d'un regard de la jeune fille, il comprit, il resta.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Déclara tout simplement la jeune fille. Ils auront pu être heureux pour elle et ainsi fêter la bonne nouvelle. Mais impossible, certes ils étaient heureux mais cette chose n'était pas prévu. Naruto, pour la féliciter, serra sa main et lui sourit doucement, puis il partit avec Sasuke, lançant seul les parents.

« Avorte. »

Fut le simple mot qui sortit de la bouche du futur père.

« Je ne peux pas et tu le sais. »

Pendant que les deux jeunes parents discutaient de l'avortement ou non de l'enfant. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient partis dans une clairière à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Oui, c'était leur jardin secret rien qu'à eux.

« _ J'y ai réfléchi depuis, commença le jeune brun. Elle n'a pas à souffrir de mon égoïsme, depuis que je suis au courant, j'ai fait des recherches et je sais comment annuler des fiançailles. J'ai déjà tout fait, il ne reste plus qu'elle signe et je devrais...

Depuis, les fiançailles de Sakura et de Sasuke furent annulés, le quotidien reprit, mais malgré tout, ils gardaient le secret. Pendant les trois derniers jours pour le Kazekage, il ne pouvant rester plus longtemps, ils reprirent leur ancienne habitude, ils se revoyaient en cachette. Cela faisait deux jours entiers que Sasuke et Naruto ne s'était plus vu puisque depuis que le dernier des Uchiwa, étant à présent libre, se devait se trouver une nouvelle fiancée, était des plus occupé, il passait sa journée à la tour de l'Hokage où le conseil lui présentait telle ou telle jeunes femmes à épouser et ainsi la majorité de la soirée accompagné. Seulement il avait enfin un moment de repos il le passait donc avec sa moitié dans cette vallée où tout avait basculé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_ Restes avec moi, fut la simple réplique de Naruto. Je ne supporte plus de te voir avec une autre personne.

_ J'y suis contraint Naruto, tu le sais.

_ Je ne peux plus, je vais craquer. Mettons notre relation à jour.

_ Tu sais ce qui nous attend si nous le faisons. »

Et l'Uchiwa l'embrassa pour lui enlever l'idée précédente de son amant, cependant le conseil avait demandé à un Anbu de suivre l'Uchiwa puisque celui-ci n'acceptait aucune proposition de ses prétendantes. Dès qu'il vit les tourtereaux s'embrasser, il prit une photo et partit annoncer la nouvelle au conseil.

Le lendemain, Sasuke fut arrêté par des Anbus sur son chemin pour aller voir son amant. Il suivit sans protestation, ne voulant pas créer une bagarre qui pourrait lui coûter cher, surtout après avoir vu la photo qui s'était glissée dans sa main. Naruto, inquiet du retard de son amant, partit lui-même le chercher. Mais en chemin, les murmures recommençaient comme auparavant, il ne comprenait pas. Mais dès qu'il se retournait, les habitants cessaient. Grâce à Kyubi, son ouïe était plus développé qu'à la normal, il écouta une conversation entre deux femmes qui parlaient entre elles mais elles le fixaient par peur qu'il ne les entende, mais trop tard, il avait déjà tendu son ouïe.

« _ J'en étais sûre c'est un vrai cauchemar ce démon. Commença la première femme.

_ Nous aurions vraiment dû le tuer à sa naissance, tout ce qu'il touche devient maudit. Commenta la deuxième femme.

_ Par commencé l'Uchiwa, il était si mignon à l'époque.

_ Et en le fréquentant, il trahit et devient une chose immonde.

_ Il lui a refilé sa maladie, rendant l'honorable Uchiwa gay...

_ Nous avions prévenu le Sandaime mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. »

Naruto n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses propos qui ne comprit pas d'ailleurs, qu'avait-il fait ? Il courut au manoir des Uchiwa mais ne trouva personne, il alla donc vers son nouvel appartement, à vendre. Nul part, oui il ne le trouvait pas, ni même Sakura, ni aucun de ses amis, personne. Il se dirigea donc vers la tour Hokage, pour prévenir de la disparition de ses coéquipiers.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage se tenait quatre personnes, une discussion animait :

« _ Je résume, nous avons donc Sasuke Uchiwa dans la plus haute prison de Konoha depuis ce matin pour infraction d'une des règles du village, d'autres Anbus sont partis à la recherche de Naruto Uzumaki pour la même infraction et vers quatorze heures se déroulera leur procès. Expliqua l'une des quatre personnes présentes.

_ Naruto, tu peux sortir de là, tu n'es pas du tout discret... »

Cette phrase fut dite par une jeune blonde à deux couettes, elle était la seule personne présente, assise, elle devait donc être l'Hokage. Près d'elle se trouvait une jeune femme brune qui portait un kimono bleu-gris et devant elles se tenaient deux personnes beaucoup plus âgés, ils devaient être les conseillés principaux. Naruto entra donc, dès que le seul homme le vit, il appela un Anbu pour l'emmener en prison. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva lui aussi derrière les barreaux, il ne vit pas Sasuke, il devait être à un autre étage.

Pour Naruto, le temps passa lentement, il pensait à ce qui s'était déroulé ce matin même. Oui, il se posait la question comment en une nuit, pouvait-on passé d'un tel bonheur au pire cauchemar. Pour une fois qu'il était heureux, il était enfin avec Sasuke, pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela, non il n'était pas seul, ce serait plutôt qu'avaient-ils fait, lui et Sasuke. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le temps passe, que le procès arrive pour qu'il voit Sasuke.

Quand les gardes vinrent chercher Sasuke, celui-ci était allongé dans le lit. Ils l'emmenèrent et ils entèrent dans une grande place où se trouvait déjà une centaine de personnes qui dès son entrée l'injuriaient, il ne fit pas attention. Il commença donc à examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait, il y avait un homme sur la plus haute estrade, il devait être le juge, dix personnes l'entouraient dont l'Hokage assise à sa gauche et les neuf autres étant les conseillés du village. A l'instant où il vit Naruto de l'autre côté de la place, ligoté par une chaine anti-chakra, il voulut se débarrasser de ses propres liens pour courir mais il eut une décharge et sa vue commença à se troubler. Dès qu'il entendit son ange l'appeler désespéramment, il se ressaisit. Les gardes l'emmenèrent vers une table où ils s'assirent, le procès commença...

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le procès avait commencées, le débat était des plus discuté, les uns pour l'amour, les autres pour les règles. La défense avait beaucoup plus d'arguments que les attaquants, puisque les plus hauts clans comme les Hyûga, les Inuzuka, les Aburame, les Akimichi, les Yamanaka et les Nara étaient pour nos jeunes amis, même le Kazekage avait pris leur défense. Il a fallu attendre une dizaine de minutes pour que les onze personnes reviennent pour l'annonce du verdict. Naruto regarda l'Hokage pour savoir le verdict mais son visage était de marbre, il ne pouvait rien ni voir. Le juge prit la parole :

« _ Leurs vies sont épargnées à condition de vous séparer bien entendu mais ce n'est pas tout. Pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, Naruto Uzumaki devra sortir de la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est-à-dire il quittera l'équipe sept et ne verra plus aucun membre de cette équipe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Quand à Sasuke Uchiwa, il devra se trouver une fiancée dans la semaine qui suit et ainsi avoir un héritier à la fin de l'année. Si ces conditions ne sont pas appliquées vous serez condamnés et exécutés le plus tôt possible. Vous resterez encore une nuit à la prison puis vous serez libérés mais durant la semaine qui suit vous serez surveillés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour vérifier que vous appliquez les conditions. C'est ainsi que se clôt le procès. »

Les conseillés, à l'annonce de la nouvelle, avaient tous un sourire mesquin comme pour la plupart des personnes présentes, seul l'Hokage et l'entourage des jeunes condamnés abordaient un visage triste. Les deux jeunes avaient compris que même étant Hokage, à une contre dix, ils avaient perdu d'avance mais elle avait fait tout son possible et ainsi ils eurent la vie sauve.

Dans la nuit profonde de cette journée deux ombres se faufilaient dans le village, ils s'étaient arrêtés un dixième de seconde devant l'entrée de Konoha, puis partirent vers la forêt.

Le temps s'était écoulé… Des jours, des mois puis des années ont passé, le village de Konoha n'avait guère changé, à cet instant précis tous se trouvaient devant la grande place pour accueillir le nouvel Hokage, le Shichidaime....

Quelques jours auparavant, deux personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage, une tête blonde et une tête brune.

« _ Shikamaru Nara, vous avez été choisi par le conseil et moi-même, pour être le prochain Hokage, s'exclama la personne derrière le bureau.

_ Galère, commença le jeune Nara, vous savez, j'aurais voulu dire non merci mais j'ai fait une promesse à une personne qui m'est importante puisque c'est grâce à elle que j'ai à présent la femme que j'aime à mes côtés. Je suis comme parmi beaucoup y compris vous, Godaime, que la place du prochain Hokage ne pouvait que lui revenir mais il est porté nukenin avec Sasuke Uchiwa depuis des années sans avoir aucune nouvelle d'eux. J'accepte donc mais malgré tout, je ne veux pas être le Rokudaime mais le Shichidaime, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura aucun Rokudaime jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_ Bien, j'accepte.

_ Je fais le serment de changer la politique de Konoha pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Cette phrase était dite d'une telle détermination mais ne surpris aucunement Tsunade. Shikamaru tout au long de son discours avait serré les poings mais nous pouvions voir qu'il y avait un bout de papier jauni par le temps qui dépassait.

Loin de Konoha, dans un autre village rempli de sable, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui tenait deux cadres, l'un était une photo qui représentait trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, avec un adulte, l'autre une lettre....

Une dizaine de personnes étaient encore réunis dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il y avait l'ancienne équipe huit et dix, celui de Gai, Sakura, Shizune et les deux principaux conseillés, Tsunade prit la parole :

« Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki se sont évadés de la prison durant la nuit et sont donc devenus des nukenins. Voici donc votre mission, retrouvez les et ramenez les. »

A l'annonce de la mission, leur sourire disparu mais le plus excité du groupe répondit :

« _ Je refuse la mission, répondit Kiba.

_ Nous refusons la mission, s'exclama le reste du groupe.

_ C'est un ordre, gronda l'Hokage.

_ Dans quel galère nous nous sommes encore tombés, même si c'est vous qui nous le demandez Hokage-sama, nous sommes désolés, nous sommes obligés de refuser, répondit un jeune homme qui semblait s'ennuyer de cette discussion.

_ Bien, Shizune, demande à tous les Anbus libres de partir à la recherche des deux nukenins. »

Shizune partit sur les ordres de Tsunade, les autres allaient répliquer mais un jeune homme qui venait de rentrer, accompagné d'une jeune blonde, s'exclama :

« _ Je donne mon désaccord, ce ne sont pas des nukenins.

_ Je suis désolée Kazekage-sama, répondit Tsunade, mais cela ne concerne que notre village, vous n'avez pas à intervenir.

_ Bien, je ne vois pas d'autres choix, répliqua Gaara, je brise notre alliance si vous les nommez nukenins, j'y vois là-dedans qu'ils seront libres de mouvement et ne seraient pas recherchés.

_ Non, s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était là.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda le Kazekage.

_ Je ne te verrais plus et notre bébé, non plus.

_ Sakura... gronda le roux. »

L'assemblée fut surprise de la nouvelle mais ne dit rien et regardait la jeune fille avancer pour glisser un mot à l'oreille du Kazekage, puis reprit la parole :

« _ Je ne veux plus me cacher, c'est de ma faute si nous en sommes arrivé là, ils m'ont donné le courage. Oui, Gaara et moi avons une relation depuis trois ans et je porte notre enfant. Nous allons faire un échange moi et Temari, je quitte Konoha pour vivre à Suna, quand à elle, elle viendra vivre chez Shikamaru.

_ C'est ce que je demande pour que l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna devienne à vie, termina Gaara.

_ Bien, je ne vois pas d'autres choix que d'accepter mais Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki sont nukenins. Personne n'a d'objection ? »

L'assemblée ne put qu'accepter malgré qu'ils étaient contre, les deux conseillés étaient quand à eux les seuls satisfaits. Tous étaient sortis du bureau avec une mine des plus tristes. Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari et Gaara étaient sortis plus tard que les autres pour les papiers à remplir du futur changement. Quand leur chemin allait se quitter pour rejoindre leur village, Sakura donna à Shikamaru un bout de papier où son nom était inscrit. Dès qu'il eut le papier en main, il le lut rapidement et rigola, sous le regard surpris de ses compagnons.

« _ Y'avait écrit quoi ? demanda Temari.

_ Je sais que tu seras choisi pour être le prochain Hokage, acceptes et promets moi d'accomplir tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. N.U., répondit celui-ci.

_ Tu as toujours été l'espoir de tous, même loin, tu le seras. S'exclama Gaara. »

Oui, c'était il y a dix ans, oui Naruto Uzumaki était l'espoir de tous. A cette phrase, Sakura ne put empêcher une larme de couler.

« _ Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ Gaara...

_ Le petit monstre dort enfin, soupira le jeune roux. »

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine désespérée de son mari.

« _ Tu lis encore cette lettre, tu sais qu'à chaque fois c'est pareil, dès que tu la relis, tu ne peux pas empêcher que les larmes coulent.

_ Je sais mais aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial... »

Gaara ne put que l'enlacer pour la réconforter et penser au soir du procès de leurs amis, où un serpent était venu apporter cette lettre qui les faisait toujours souffrir :

_Sakura, Gaara_

_Nous avons décidé de plus nous cacher, comme ça vous pourrez vous voir mais surtout nous ne pouvons plus nous séparer. C'est une douleur atroce de voir la personne que nous aimons dans les bras d'un autre. Demain, nous irons voir l'Hokage, s'ils acceptent tant mieux pour nous. Au pire des cas, nous serons exécutés, si c'est ce cas qui se présente à nous, nous fuirons le village dans la nuit qui suit. Nous voulons croire en cet amour, nous voulons montrer que tous peuvent surmonter l'interdit, parce qu'interdit ne veut pas dire impossible. Ce sera notre manière de contourner l'interdit et de donner espoir aux générations suivantes._

_Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur possible avec votre enfant._

_Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa._

_Ps : Si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que nous avons déjà quitté le village. Gaara ne romps pas l'alliance avec Konoha, pour nous, pour vous et pour votre enfant ainsi que pour la jeunesse future._

Plus loin, à quelques kilomètres, dans une vallée où se trouvaient deux statuts représentant les fondateurs de Konoha, nous pouvions voir deux ombres assis près d'un arbre. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil arrivèrent, les deux ombres se levèrent, posèrent leur main sur l'arbre, nous pouvions voir sur les deux mains une alliance posée sur chacune des deux, puis ils quittèrent ensemble la vallée de la fin, les mains entrelacées. L'endroit où ils avaient posé leur main avait un cœur fait par un kunai et à l'intérieur de ce cœur, il y avait une inscription : Sasuke et Naruto.

FIN


End file.
